Peer-to-peer communications are increasingly popular among users of electronic devices. Security for electrical communications enables two or more users to engage in protected conversations. However, exchanging security credentials over a wireless connection is susceptible to eavesdropping and may compromise security when an eavesdropper successfully intercepts the security credentials without being noticed. Security precautions that may prevent eavesdropping would be advantageous to electrical communication users.
Certain implementations will now be described more fully below with reference to the accompanying drawings in which various implementations and/or aspects are shown. However, various aspects may be implemented in many different forms and should not be construed as limited to the implementations set forth herein; rather, these implementations are provided so that this disclosure will be thorough and complete, and will fully convey the scope of the disclosure to those skilled in the art. Like numbers in the figures refer to like elements throughout. Hence, if a feature is used across several drawings, the number used to identify the feature in the drawing where the feature first appeared will be used in later drawings.